Flexible hose has been manufactured for many years, first out of natural rubber and more recently out of petrochemical derivatives such as synthetic rubber, thermoplastic rubbers or plastics. “Kinking” occurs when the hose is doubled over or twisted. Kinking also occurs due to the routine movements of the user. A consequence of kinking is that the fluid flow through the hose can be either severely restricted or stopped. Kinking is a nuisance, causing the user to waste time unkinking the hose.
Current garden and other types of water hoses may be provided with wire springs or solid plastic “wrenches” in an attempt to prevent kinking. However, when the hose is pulled hard at an angle, thereby putting strain on the hose, the hose kinks at the end of the spring. This also happens with the wrenches.
The conventional wire springs are attached to the ferrule of a garden hose by decreasing the diameter of the first coil of the spring. However, this makes it difficult to attach and remove from the ferrule. Additionally, the rigid wire springs are prone to corrosion because they are subjected to the outside elements, e.g., temperature and weather changes.